ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
ALTHEUX
ALTHEUX (often shortened to ATH) was a series of Peruvian robots built by students from the SENATI technical school in Lima, Peru (under the name Technobot Team) that competed at Peruvian events from 2008-2013. At first it was a slow, white, four-wheeled, weaponless box-wedge shaped robot with UMHW armor. However by 2013 It was a black, two-wheeled, invertible, box shaped robot with a spiked ramming plow but no active weapons. ATH was fast, and agile, and as a result of this did well in competition, reaching the finals before losing to Jackal. Versions of ALTHEUX ALTHEUX 3.0 ALTHEUX 3.0 was the first known version of ALTHEUX, it was a white, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot with no active weapons. It was terribly slow, this version of ALTHUEX competed only in Intercon 2008, after which it was replaced by ALTHEUX 4.0. ALTHEUX 4.0 ALTHEUX 4.0 was a black (originally white}, four-wheeled, invertible, box-shaped robot equipped with a front facing plow. Although weaponless in this form, the top armor could be removed, and a pneumatics system could be dropped to allow for the addition of a hammer depending on the opponent. This version was an improvement on version 3.0 as it was also faster, and more torquey. This version of ALTHEUX competed from Warbots Fointec 2008 to . Robot History Intercon 2008 ALTHEUX's first match was against Jackal, this match consisted of ALTHEUX shoving Jackal around, and vice versa until time ran out. The judges decided the match in favor of ALTHEUX, putting it through to the semi-finals where it faced Serranotator. This match consisted of ALTHEUX shoving Serranotator around until Serranotator eventually lost its spinning shell. This left Serranotator without any protection for its internals, ALTHEUX took advantage of this, and rammed Serranotator. This hit caused Serranotator to stop moving, and it was counted out. This put ALTHEUX in the final where it faced Jackal once again, the finals were set up as a sumo style event. This match began with Jackal getting under ALTHEUX and trying to shove it over the edge, however ALTHEUX escaped. ALTHEUX then got around to the side of Jackal, and shoved it off the platform, this meant that ALTHEUX became the champion of Intercon 2008. Warbots Fointec 2008 In this match ATH kept shoving Serranotator around as it tried to get up to full speed, this complete domination resulted in ATH winning the match on a judges decision, putting it in the finals where it faced Beast. This match once again consisted of ATH shoving its opponent all over the place. The judges declared ATH the winner meaning that it had won its second championship in a row. Intercon 2009 ATH's first match this event was against Tank, this match consisted of ATH shoving Tank around until time ran out. The judges scored the match in favor of ALTHEUX meaning that it was through to the semi-final where it faced Commando II. For this match Technobot Team removed the top armor of ALTHEUX in lieu of adding its hammer weapon. However as soon as the match started the newly swapped in hammer weapon failed to work so ATH simply shoved Commando around the arena until time ran out. The judges scored the match in favor of ATH, this put ALTHEUX in the finals where it faced Commando II (which had made it to the finals after beating the winner of Tank vs Jackal) once more. Once again Technobot Team opted to go with the hammer, which after the last match they had managed to get working. As soon as this match started ATH drove over to Commando II, and delivered multiple hammer blows before backing away. ATH then drove at the front of Commando II, and delivered another hammer blow before backing away once again. At this point it beecame clear that the onslaught from ALTHEUX's weapon had broken something inside Commando II as it was only driving in circles now. ATH then drove over yet again, and delivered another hammer blow to the rear of Commando II which then stopped moving altogether and was counted out. This win by KO in 2 minutes and 7 seconds meant that ALTHEUX had becane the champion of Intercon for the second year in a row. Kanturobot 2009 Warbots Fointec 2009 Expofim 2009 Coneimera 2010 Kanturobot 2010 Encuentro Pi-Uni 2010 Pardobot 2010 Villatronica 2010 Robobatalla 2010 Intercon 2011 Robotica UNAC 2011 Robotica UNTECS 2011 Expotic 2012 FIEE Uni 2013 Warbots Peru 2013 ATH's first match was against JJAAEL, this was a relatively dull match consisting of JJAAEL spinning in place while ATH shoved it around the arena. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled in favor of ATH, putting it through to the next round where it faced Iron Steal. This match was also uneventful as Iron Steal was suffering drive issues with only one side of its drivetrain working, and its weapon failing to function at all. ATH took full advantage of this, slamming the crippled Iron Steal into the wall where it stopped moving completely and was eventually counted out for the KO. This win put ATH in the finals where it faced Jackal, this match started with Jackal shoving ATH into the wall, however ATH then shoved Jackal, and both robots entered into a deadlock. Both robots then backed away after a while, and Jackal got under ATH, and shoved it into the wall again. It then pinned ATH before releasing it, and chasing it down once again before slamming it into the wall a third time. Jackal then attempted another charge on ATH, but missed and briefly got stuck under a floor seam. ATH however was unable to capitalize on this, and Jackal freed itself, and shunted ATH before delivering it to the wall a fourth time, and pinned it once more. Upon releasing ATH, Jackal then made a driving error, and got stuck under a floor seam again, and once it freed itself ATH took advantage of this, and slammed Jackal into another floor seam, lifting both of Jackals wheels off the ground. Jackal then repeatedly slammed ATH around for a while, this continued until someone threw a toaster through the arena's open roof as Jackal pinned ATH against the wall once again. This caused the match to be paused to remove the offending object from the arena. Once the fight resumed however Jackal immediately got stuck again, and had to be freed. The fight was again paused as a result, and once it resumed both bots shoved each other around until Jackal stacked ATH against the wall where it was counted out giving Jackal the win by KO in 9 minutes, and 1 second. This meant that Jackal was declared the champion of Warbots Peru 2013. Wins/Losses *Wins: 10 *Losses: 1 Gallery Althuex with axe.PNG|ALTHEUX 4.0 with axe. ALTHEUX 4.0.jpg|ALTHEUX 4.0 in pusher form. Intercom 2008.png|ALTHEUX 3.0. ATH.png|ALTHEUX 5.0 Category:Peruvian Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Rambots Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Runners Up Category:Competitors Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots from the Lima Province Category:Article Stubs Category:Middleweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Title defenders Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Robots with Hammers